ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tails of Woe/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips *Fighting within range of Helltail Harry (ie. in the circle) is a bad idea. His AoE attacks hurt. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! BST/WHM, BRD/BST, BLM/RDM We went 3/3 with this setup, although based on our runs the setup could have easily been BST BST BRD. Note: The BST/BRD used 10-15 hi-pots per run. Strategy: *BST uses Call Beast and sends CC, (or any other jug pet for that matter,) at one of the normal rabbits. The BRD then attempts to charm a normal rabbit. Immediately after the BRD has attempted the charm, the BLM should sleepga. One of two scenarios should occur: 1) The BRD successfully charms the rabbit and can send it at Helltail Harry 2) The BRD unsuccessfully charms the rabbit and must keep charming until he succeeds. (Note: Of our 3 runs, only once did the BRD successfully charm the rabbit on the first try, and some times it took as many as 3 charms to get it, but under no circumstances did it become a major issue...although four or five mischarms could lead to chaos.) In either case the BRD should send the rabbit at Helltail Harry as soon as possible, (i.e. BRD fails a few charms, rabbit gets hit by the initial sleepga, BRD then succeeds a charm but must wait until rabbit wakes up.) While the BRD is attempting to charm, the BLM should run 40 or so yalms away from the arena down the ramp so as to prepare to sleep the soon-to-be-incoming rabbits that wake up. The BST should send his jug pet on Helltail Harry until the BRD can get a normal rabbit attacking Helltail Harry. Once the BRD has a normal pet on Helltail Harry, the BST should release his jug pet, (which should be pretty close to death, depending on how long it took the BRD to charm a normal rabbit,) and go clarm one of the sleeping rabbits, wait until it's awake, and then send it at Helltail Harry. The BRD should then go assist the BLM with sleeps, as Horde Lullaby is cannot be interrupted with damage and is thus easier to use. In 3 runs, each lasting about 15 minutes or so, the BLM never saw any resisted sleeps, (in terms of pure resist or a shorter duration of sleep,) and the BRD saw one complete resist and one shorter duration of Lullaby. Sleep was used in excess of 15 times each run. Two rabbits on Helltail Harry tended to do around 50-60% of his HP in damage. At all times during the fight, the BRD and BLM stayed more than 50 yalms away from Helltail Harry, and the BST would stand just in sight range to alert the party of each rabbits' health. The BRD and BLM alternated sleeps, sometimes both using sleep to ensure all rabbits were hit. If the BRD's rabbit died first, he would charm another rabbit and send it at Helltail Harry. Same is true of the BST. After Helltail Harry is dead, the BRD and BST each charm rabbits and make each rabbit fight one of the normal rabbits. Rinse and repeat until all are dead. Then the BST releases his pet and we meleed it down. The BLM used cures on the BRD and occasionally the BST. If done to perfection, the 10-15 hi-pots wouldn't be needed, but sometimes a stray Whirl Claws and/or minor game lag would cause the BRD to get hit and it was more convenient to use hi-pots to heal than to make the BLM heal and possibly miss a sleep. We managed to go 3/3 with this setup even with a BLM death, (and rereaise) less than a minute into the run. This fight is NOT hard, although it takes extreme coordination. Additional Notes: *Both the BRD and BST ate Flint Caviar and had +37 and +31 CHR, respectively. *The BLM had no real 40 cap gear, and since sleeps were unresisted, the BLM needs skill more than gear. *Because of the low rate of charm (BRD was seeing about 50 percent charm rate, BST was seeing around 55-60 with essentially the best gear money can buy,) it's important to stay calm, as there were times when both the BRD and BST missed 2 or 3 straight charms. If Helltail Harry is on the lose and no charmed normal bunnies are attacking him, as tempting as it is to spam cures on yourself, DO NOT. You will need as little enmity as possible so that within the first attack or two by a charmed bunny, Helltail Harry will attack the rabbit and not you. *Do NOT run from Helltail Harry. He will catch you 90% of the time and charmed rabbits won't have a chance to get hate and attack. *It is entirely possible that in the event of a wipe, the entire party can get up, (assuming they had RR,) and try again. The entire run took 15 minutes each time, but the first 5 minutes were spend buffing, going over strategy, etc. *The BST (and possibly the BRD,) should bring a melee set of gear to kill the last rabbit, and is especially required if the last rabbit is at a higher percentage of health. Finally: So long as no one panics, even after a few consecutive mischarms, this fight is not hard. Stay calm, stick to the plan, and possibly improvise if needed. On one of our runs, Helltail Harry was down to 3% HP after 4 rabbits had attacked him and was charging down the ramp towards our party. We had the BLM Fire II and kill Helltail Harry so that we wouldn't have to send another round of pets at him. ----Jebidiah, Phalenx, Horcrux. Fenrir Server. Beastmaster x6 The general idea is to use the outer rabbits to fight Helltail Harry. All members should sub White Mage for Blink, Protectra, and healing spells. Strategy: *Everyone goes in. *Everyone casts Blink, 1 person Protectra. *Everyone calls out a number ahead of time to sort out charms. 3 4 5 1-7 = Normal Rabbit 2 H 6 H = Helltail Harry 1 7 *Everybody inch forward but *not* into the circle itself, lock onto your rabbit. *Orb user calls throwaway jug. Uses Fight on either 1 or 7 (call that number for yourself ahead of time). *All rabbits converge on throwaway jug, everybody uses Charm on that one. **If Charm lands, use Fight on Helltail Harry. **If Charm fails, run around like a maniac until you can land charm. (up and down the hill works). *After Jug pet dies, orb owner will have two rabbits on him/her. Charm one and Fight the other with the rest of the BST. *Improvise as necessary. Strategy Pros: *Gets most of the rabbits out of the way so you can concentrate on Helltail Harry. Strategy Cons: *Failure to Charm enough rabbits can allow the situation to get out of hand quickly. Making this Strategy Better: *Try to fight this BCNM on Lightsday and avoid fighting it on Darksday for a better chance of Charm sticking. * One or two members may wish to sub Black Mage to kite uncharmed rabbits with Sleep. * A BRD/BST should be able to sleep anything that isn't charmed for the other BSTs and has plenty of CHR to charm a mob himself. Alternate Job Set Up: 5 BST, 1 BLM *I've done this BCNM with 5 BSTs and 1 BLM. BLM starts it off with a sleepga, which will not sleep Helltail Harry. The five BSTs all charm a rabbit. Three fight Helltail Harry, two fight the other two rabbits. Have done this many times successfully.